Tankpit
Welcome to the TankPit wiki! TankPit is a clone of the 2D tank game called Battlefield (no relation with the FPS of the same name created after this game), which was one of the most popular games hosted on the (now deactivated) Bonus.com. (CLICK HERE TO PLAY NOW!) What is TankPit? TankPit is a 2D, FREE-to-play, online multiplayer strategy game that was first introduced by Bonus.com back in 1997http://www.bfunity.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=94 as Battlefield. In TankPit you join one of four different teams: orange, purple, blue, and red. You fight tanks of other colors, gaining points, and ranks---starting as recruit and progressing to private, corporal, sergeant, lieutenant, captain, major, colonel, and finally general. You will deactivate (destroy) other tanks and be deactivated. Join in with your teammates to chase down another player, and be hunted by groups in other teams as well. You'll have to think fast to get the points, kills, equipment, and fuel (health). You can also earn prestigious medals for accomplishing various tasks. ALL GREAT FUN! TankPit is a great strategy game that has constant action! TankPit can be played at TankPit.com directly from your browser. The default game client is HTML5, but you can also use Java (if you prefer) by changing account settings. Create your free account today at TankPit.com , and join in on the fast-paced multiplayer action (see gameplay video/trailer below) that has been enjoyed by many throughout the years! TankPit Official Guide It is a good idea to go to http://tankpit.com/guide and read the TankPit guide for a short and simple explanation of many things in the game. However, this Wiki is a bit more in depth on many things, and has a lot of information that is not available at all in the guide. The guide is a good place to start for new players though. PLAY TankPit First! This wiki has a lot of in-depth stuff! If you haven't played the game yet, there's little point in reading this. First, watch this trailer . Then PLAY THE GAME HERE! After that then come read this after you're ready to learn more about the game you will love. Objectives The main objective of this game (of course) is simply "to have FUN!" and many players do that in different ways. Even though the game is fairly simple, there are many aspects to it, and how players play the game varies greatly depending on what they find entertaining about the game. *Ranking up to general. *Acquiring medals and other awards. *Rising in the leaderboards (the "Top 25 List"). *Competing in the regular tournaments for the gold cup! *Even avoiding other players and only shooting bots (except on occasion to steal a kill for ranking up). *Gaining good reputation among other players. Ranking up to General This is one of the easiest of goals and usually the main goal new players aspire to. There are benefits to gaining higher ranks (more fuel, more equipment), but there are also cons (like less points per hit against lower ranks while they get more points per hit against you). Acquiring Medals and Other Awards There are many different medals and other awards that can be obtained by completing various tasks (both in-game tasks and other tasks---see awards section). Some are fairly easy to acquire, and some rather difficult. You'll see a few players in game who strive to gain all awards. They are usually greatly respected. Rising in the Leaderboards (the "Top 25 List") Each hit you land on another player gains you points (experience). You also gain points for planting mines, and for destroying mines (1 for each planted, and 2 points for each individual mine destroyedhttp://tankpit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SFearTP/Points_System_Research). Lower ranks gain more points from shooting higher ranks. Dying does not reduce your points (according to lolhttp://tankpit.com/bb/?d=20&m=9&y=2014), HOWEVER it does (temporarily) lower you in the top 25 list (see "How the Leaderboard" works below). How the leaderboard works: Points you gain stay with you forever, however the leaderboard ranks people by rank first, and by points second. What that means is even if PlayerA (a sergeant) has many times more points than PlayerB (a general); PlayerB will be listed higher in the rankings than PlayerA. If, however, PlayerA ranks up to general, he will then be listed higher in the rankings than PlayerB (or if PlayerB is deactivated down to PlayerA's rank). This is why most experienced players are not too concerned about being deactivated and do not "quit low," because they know their points are safe, they have fun fighting off the mobs to the best of their abilities (and learn from the experience), and know that ranking back up to general is not a very difficult thing to do (especially if you know how to do it and have good reputation). [NOTE: '''It's important to remember that you can NOT view your total points (this is because the game developer doesn't want people to focus solely on points). You can view the points you've accumulated since your last rank up (called promotion points) by pressing "c" in the game, but that does NOT represent your total accumulated points since you started the game. Don't worry though, because they are saved---you don't lose any when deactivated.]' Competing in Tournaments TankPit regularly hosts tournaments. Everyone starts as recruits with no equipment, and battle it out until the time is up, after which the 3 players with the highest ranks and points at the end are awarded bronze, silver, and gold cups respectively. Many veteran TankPit players practically play in the tournaments only. TankPit tournaments are very competitive, and having a cup in the collection is very prestigious and gains a lot of respect for the owner. The top players in a tournament are determined the same way as in the main map (which is what the top 25 list is for): rank is considered first, and points second. (See here for more detailed information about tournaments! ) Avoiding Other Players Some players find it entertaining to avoid all challenging combat, only entering combat with other players if their team color is in a big group attacking a minority color, or for other easy kills. This way of playing (although allowed & may be enjoyable by some) is frowned upon by the majority of the more experienced community. Gaining Good Reputation After a player gets more familiar with the game he will realize that the TankPit community is a lot about reputation. The best way to gain good reputation is to not quit when low on fuel (even when ganged up on, but especially if 1vs1), and to shoot back and not just drive around the map from fuel to fuel. It's also important to be a team player (helping the lower ranks to rank up, helping when a teammate is being raided, calling out Equipment Detected Here when you're full and you find a bunch of equipment, planting mines to slow prey, using homing shots in raids, etc.) Another way to gain reputation is by gaining the more prestigious, more difficult-to-attain awards---like tournament cups, Defender of Truth, Lightbulb, Purple Heart, and War Correspondent. TankPit Lingo The TankPit community has some of its own lingo that is very important to know to be able to understand some of the conversations. *Serg---sergeant. *Lieut---lieutinant. *Cap---captain. *Maj---major. *Col---colonel. *Gen---general. *EQ---equipment. *PPH---points per hour. This refers to players trying to gain points in TankPit effectively to climb the leaderboard, and also to win tournaments. *Marathon. This term is used to refer to players who just run from fuel to fuel and not fight back at all, wasting other players' time. (This is frowned upon by most of the experienced players in the community.) *Q'low---quit low. This is referring to when a player is fighting and realizes they are low on fuel and quits the game to avoid being deactivated. (This is the most frown on thing someone can do in TankPit, and really hurts a player's reputation.) *Low quitter. A person who quits when low on fuel to avoid deactivation is a low quitter. *Free kill. When a player allows another player to kill them, it is a free kill. Usually this is done to help another player to rank up. **'Die Downs. This is a free kill in a tournament and is NOT ALLOWED. You can be BANNED from tournaments for dying down.' *SS---screenshot. Same as a print screen, snapshot, image capture. It's just a picture of the game another player takes. *Raid. This is when a group of players attack another player. (It can be intimidating if you're new, but very fun if you learn how to take it.) *Mob. Very great number of players attacking another player. *Take. Fighting against a raid or mob. The more experienced players can sometimes own the raids and even get a kill in, but they often end with the taker deactivated (but that's OK, even for the taker). *Snipe. When a player uses the scope to shoot from off the screen of another player that is sniping. *Fill. This refers to gathering and filling up on equipment. (Often you will read this regarding the beginning of tournaments, as it is important.)http://everything2.com/title/tankpit.com Points System In TankPit you gain points for planting mines, destroying mines, and shooting other players. Shooting higher ranked players gives more points. (All information below was gained from sFear's research. To see his research check his blog post HERE .http://tankpit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SFearTP/Points_System_Research) Mines: All ranks gain the same amount of points for laying and destroying mines. *1 point for each individual mine planted. *2 points for each individual mine destroyed. Bonus Points Same for all ranks who are eligible to get them: *Recruit: 100 *Private: 200 *Corporal: 400 *Sergeant: 800 (needs to be confirmed) *Lieutenant: 1,600 (needs to be confirmed) *Captain: 3,200 (needs to be confirmed) *Major: 6,400 (needs to be confirmed) *Colonel: 12,800 (needs to be confirmed) *General: 25,600 (needs to be confirmed) Recruit (shooting other tanks): *Recruit----'''73 to 78' points per hit. Average 75.5. 100 bonus points for deactivation. *Private---'81 to 86' points per hit. Average 83.1. 200 bonus points for deactivation. *Corporal---'90 to 95' points per hit. Average 92.5. 400 bonus points for deactivation. Private (shooting other tanks): *Recruit---'69 to 74' points per hit. Average 71.5. 100 bonus points for deactivation *Private---'77 to 82 '''points per hit. '''Average 79.5'. 200 bonus points for deactivation. *Corporal---'86 to 91' points per hit. Average 87.9. 400 bonus points for deactivation. Corporal (shooting other tanks): *Recruit---'66 to 71' points per hit. Average 68.4. No (zero) bonus points for deactivation. *Private---'73 to 78 '''points per hit. '''Average 75.1'. 200 bonus points for deactivation. *Corporal---'81 to 86' points per hit. Average 83.3. 400 bonus points for deactivation. *Sergeant---'91 to 96' points per hit. Average 92.6. ??? bonus points for deactivation. *Lieutenant---'99 to 104' points per hit. Average 101.1. ??? bonus points for deactivation. *Captain---'108 to 113' points per hit. Average 109.9. ??? bonus points for deactivation. *Major---'118 to 122' points per hit. Average 120.2. ??? bonus points for deactivation. *Colonel---'128 to 133' points per hit. Average 130.2. ??? bonus points for deactivation. *General---'140 to 144' points per hit. Average 142.1. ??? bonus points for deactivation. Lieutenant (shooting other tanks): *Recruit---'58 to 63' points per hit. Average 60.3. No (zero) bonus points for deactivation. *Private---'65 to 70 '''points per hit. '''Average 67.6'. 200 bonus points for deactivation. *Corporal---'73 to 78' points per hit. Average 75.0. 400 bonus points for deactivation. *Sergeant---'81 to 90' points per hit. Average 83.9. ??? bonus points for deactivation. Points Chart (coming soon): . Fuel Information As you know (if you've read the Guide on the TankPit website), fuel is used for most actions in TankPit and also acts as "health" (when you take damage your fuel is used). Here is some more in-depth information about fuel (taken from the research in sFear's blog post ).http://tankpit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SFearTP/Fuel_Amounts,_Usage,_and_Restrictions Fuel Capacity Fuel capacity for recruit is 1,000 and goes up 100 each rank. *Recruit: 1,000 *Private: 1,100 *Corporal: 1,200 *Sergeant: 1,300 *Lieutenant: 1,400 *Captain: 1,500 *Major: 1,600 *Colonel: 1,700 *General: 1,800 (not confirmed yet) Fuel Usage Most actions in TankPit use fuel. I've tested all possible actions (as far as I know) and here is a list of those actions and how much fuel they use: *Move = 1 fuel per square *Teleport = 6 fuel per square *Shoot ground/objects/mines (but not other tanks) = 6 fuel per shot *Shoot enemy (dual/homing/missile/single) = 10 fuel per shot *Radar = 10 fuel per radar *Mines = 10 fuel each time (doesn't depend on the mines laid---you can be surrounded by water and still it will use 10 fuel each time you use the lay mines action) *Chat = 5 fuel each message (I think this is silly, personally) *Open map, scope, activate any equipment, pick-up/drop object = 0 fuel *Getting shot = 45 fuel per shot (so dual shots take 90 fuel per shot) *Landing on mine = 45 fuel per shot Fuel Empty Restrictions When out of fuel, there are some actions that are not possible to do, and there are some that are (even though they normally take fuel). Things an empty tank can NOT do: *Can't shoot tanks. (You can't shoot tanks if your fuel level is below 20.) **NOTE: If the message you get is "Insufficient energy" instead of "Insufficient fuel" then you have more than 20 fuel, and you can still shoot other tanks by firing at a tile behind them (like the ground or a mine). *Can't place mines. (You can't lay mines if your fuel level is below 100.) *Can't teleport. (You can't teleport if your fuel level is below 7.) *Can't send chat messages (what?! xD). (As long as you have 1 fuel, you can chat.) **NOTE: You can still send these two messages at 0 fuel: "HELP - Fuel low!" and "I need fuel!" Things an empty tank CAN do: *Can move *Can radar *Can shoot ground *Can shoot mines *Can do any other actions which don't take fuel anyway (open map, scope, activate any equipment, pick-up/drop object) Miscellaneous: *By holding the left mouse button, you can deposit (drop) fuel on the ground. (This is learned in the guide on the game's website.) *When you hold it down long enough, it will display your current fuel level. *You can only deposit all but 100 fuel you have while you're holding down the button. If you deposit the fuel without moving this will leave you with 100 fuel. If you deposit it somewhere your tank must drive to then you'll have 100 fuel minus the number of tiles you drove. For example: if you had 1000 fuel, and you deposit the max amount (900) somewhere you have to drive 3 tiles to, then you'd end up having 97 fuel (1000 - 900 - 3 = 97). *If you start the counter to deposit fuel, you can cancel before ordering the action by moving your cursor to another square and releasing the mouse button. Radar Range & Mine Blast Radius Just as the fuel capacity increases for each rank, the radar range and mine blast radius also increases (not for each rank, however---see below). taken from [http://tankpit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SFearTP/Radar_Range_%26_Mine_Explosion_Radius sFear's blog here .]http://tankpit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SFearTP/Radar_Range_%26_Mine_Explosion_Radius Radar Range The radar range increases every 3 ranks. Recruit, Private, and Corporal radar range: Range of 5x5 spaces. Normal radar for recruit, private, and corporal scans the space your tank is on plus 2 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 5x5 area). Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain radar range: Range of 7x7 spaces. Normal radar for sergeant, lieutenant, and captain scans the space your tank is on plus 3 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 7x7 area). Major, Colonel, and General radar range: Range of 9x9 spaces. Normal radar for major, colonel, and general scans the space your tank is on plus 4 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 9x9 area). Mine Blast Radius Mine blast radius increases at private and then again at major. Recruit mine blast radius: Blast radius of 1 mine. Recruit is able to destroy only 1 mine per shot. Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain mine blast radius: Blast radius of 3x3 mines. Private, corporal, sergeant, lieutenant, and captain are able to destroy the mine they shoot plus 1 mine all around (so a 3x3 area---9 mines) per shot. Major, Colonel, and General mine blast radius: Blast radius of 5x5 mines. Major, colonel, and general are able to destroy the mine they shoot plus 2 mines all around (so a 5x5 area----25 mines) per shot. Miscellaneous Radar & Mine Information *If you are at the edge of the screen and use your normal radar, then it will still scan the normal range off screen. *Extra radar (as the Guide says ) scans the entire visible screen, not a radius around your tank like the normal radar. *All ranks plant the same amount of mines in a 3x3 area (9 mines). *Undiscovered (hidden) mines that are touching the mine you shoot will not blow up. Only visible mines touching the mine you shoot will blow up. *If you shoot the ground where an undiscovered (hidden) enemy mine is, you will blow up that single mine, but not any mines around it (whether they are visible or not). you can tell when you shoot a spot that has a hidden mine by the extra explosion sound and animation. *It's impossible to teleport onto a mine (discovered or not). If you try, you will be teleported close to it (unless the mined area is too big, in which case you'll get an error sound and exit the map view). *If you click too soon in the same spot after shooting a mine (before the mine's explosion animation), you will fire at that spot again. careful with this one, it can get you deactivated when you're blowing up mines to get fuel that's under them. *If you drive to the edge of the screen (with auto-scroll off, of course) and plant mines, then you'll plant mines off screen (as long as there is nothing preventing it---like other mines, walls, obstacles, water). *If you shoot a mine at the edge of the screen, and there are already discovered (already radared) mines off screen that are touching the mine you shot, then they will blow up too (the number that blow up will depend on your rank, of course). *If you have an obstacle (boulder) in an area, and fill that area with mines except for the one space that obstacle is on, and then move the obstacle, there will magically be a mine where the obstacle was (even though you didn't place a mine there). this is due to a bug fix to keep players from destroying bases (see the Jan 5, 2014 archived news about it [http://tankpit.com/old_news/ here ),] 2: you can do this by mining an enclosed area, OR by mining an entire screen. *The only way to destroy a mine of your own color is by dropping an obstacle (boulder) onto it. in enclosed areas and large areas filled with the same color mines, this doesn't work anymore because the bug fix mentioned above. Now the mine will blow up, and you'll still get XP for it, but when you lift up the obstacle again there will be another mine there. *Even though the blast radius of major and above is 5x5, the mines must be touching. If there is anything between them then they don't blow up. *Only mines of the same color have a chain reaction of explosions when you shoot one of them. Other color mines touching the mine you shot do not blow up. Gameplay Tournaments Tournaments are special contests that run for 1-2 hours at a time. They are hosted during the month and the top 3 players at the end of the specified timeframe are awarded a gold cup , silver cup or bronze cup with respect to their finishing position. Tournaments are yet another skill to be honed while playing inside the TankPit . (See here for more detailed information about tournaments! ) Maps Original maps Rocks & Swamps, Crazy Maze, Appaloosa land, Castles, Desert, Iceland, Deep Six :::::::::::::: Trial Maps Levels, Metropolis, Quick Sand, Crazy Waters , Atlantis, The Nile, Apache, Deep Blue, Blast Zone , Canada , The Pit, Unknown Name, Badlands , Elements , Foundry, Orbital History This game was first introduced by Bonus.com back in 1997http://www.bfunity.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=94 as Battlefield. After Bonus.com went bankrupt in June of 2008,http://www.bfunity.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=94 and the game taken offline, it was remade with different graphics (among other things) by Bad Sheep Gaming LLC in a game they named '''μTanks '''in May of 2011,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UTanks and then shutdown again in July of 2013.http://www.bfunity.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=161 In January of 2012 a dedicated player, named Sun Wolf (AKA. SW), obtained the sourced code of the original Battlefield, and re-released it as TankPit with the same gameplay and everything.http://www.edge-gamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=198715 TankPit is still alive and well, and hopefully will be for many, many years! References Category:Browse